


over the rainbow

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, spawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nikaido shows up at Senga’s place with a surprise.





	over the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for spring 2013 pwp exchange, kink bingo (gags/silence), cotton candy bingo (rainbow), and trope bingo (accidental baby acquisition).

With drama filming and all of the excitement surrounding the triple release, Senga’s had to sleep by himself more often than not, and that just won’t do. Not to mention that he basically lives on his own, since his mother has recently decided that Senga’s old enough to take care of himself and moved back home, though Senga suspects it was mostly because she missed his father a little bit.

People in love are so cute, he thinks as he watches couples flourish everywhere. It’s the middle of what he likes to call the ‘love season’—that month between Valentine’s Day and White Day when new relationships bloom and old ones grow stronger. Watching them smile and snuggle makes Senga feel warm even in the dead of winter, even when he’s walking alone and rushing from place to place because he doesn’t have time to do basic errands anymore.

As for Senga himself, he has Nikaido. Somehow the word ‘boyfriend’ seems lame and a completely watered-down label for what Nikaido is to him, has been to him since before they were old enough to know what they were doing. Senga still laughs at how ridiculously mean Nikaido was to him when they’d first met, but it was only because Nikaido had really liked Senga and didn’t know how to express it.

Now he can express it very well, Senga recalls with a slight smirk as he picks up a bit before a long overdue home date. Nikaido wouldn’t notice if a tornado came sweeping through the place, but Senga’s learned the hard way that nobody else is going to clean up after him now that his mother doesn’t live here anymore. He’s still making faces at things in the back of the refrigerator when there’s a knock at the door, which is weird because Nikaido usually just bursts in like a loud explosion.

When Senga gets to the door, he finds out why. He can barely see Nikaido underneath all of the bags slung over his shoulder, but Senga’s eyes are locked on the carrier in his right hand, which contains a very, very tiny person. A very, very tiny person with Nikaido’s eyes.

“What did you do?” Senga asks gently, more confused at the possibility of Nikaido having sex with a girl than the possibility of Nikaido cheating on him.

Nikaido rolls his eyes. “Please, she’s not mine.” His jaw drops at Senga’s large sigh of relief. “You actually thought she was?!”

“She looks just like you!” Senga protests, then reaches for the handle of the carrier. “Here, let me take that. You’re shaking her.”

“I’m carrying five hundred bags of baby shit,” Nikaido says pointedly, but he’s smiling gratefully as Senga carefully takes the carrier. “She’s my sister’s, by the way.”

Senga speaks more softly, unable to look away from the cute baby girl who couldn’t be more than a few weeks old. “I didn’t even know your sister was seeing anyone, let alone pregnant.”

“Neither did we.” Nikaido doesn’t look that happy about it, though that could also be because he’s lugging all of the bags into Senga’s apartment. “I haven’t been home enough to know what’s going on, so I guess she moved in with her boyfriend when she started to show.”

“So why do _we_ have her daughter?” Senga asks gently as he places the carrier on his couch.

“Little brother was nominated to babysit on his one night off,” Nikaido grumbles, though the way he eyes his niece in Senga’s hold proves otherwise. “She sleeps a lot, so she shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Senga doesn’t bother to hide his smile. Only Nikaido would think bringing an infant on a date wouldn’t be troublesome. “What’s her name?” is all he asks.

“Niji,” Nikaido answers. “Neechan said the first thing she saw after giving birth was a rainbow outside.”

“Probably from the drugs,” Senga jokes, and Nikaido gives a snort of laughter. “Hello, Niji-chan.”

The tiny girl looks unimpressed by Senga, but he wouldn’t expect anything more from such a young baby. At least she’s being quiet. She really is precious, her big eyes squinting up at Senga like she’s sizing him up while Nikaido dumps most of the bags on the couch and retreats to the kitchen to put some bottles in the refrigerator.

Senga hasn’t been around many babies, since his younger brother is hopefully being responsible and none of his friends have started families yet. Niji is so small that Senga almost can’t believe she’s a human being, carefully reaching out with his hand to touch hers like she’ll break if he moves too fast.

Niji blinks at him, then wraps all five of her tiny fingers and thumb around Senga’s pointer finger. Her grip is incredibly tight for such a tiny person, and Senga’s still mesmerized when he feels the familiar flop of Nikaido’s weight on his back.

“Never thought I’d see a girl bring you to your knees,” Nikaido teases, and Senga belated realizes he’d actually fallen forward from the rush of emotions he’d gotten from the surprising physical contact.

“Does it count when you dress like a girl?” Senga shoots right back.

“Not in front of the baby,” Nikaido chides, and Senga rolls his eyes. “She may only be four weeks old, but she’s still impressionable!”

“In which case, you should be the _last_ person babysitting her.”

Nikaido digs a finger into Senga’s ribs, which makes Senga yelp and launch a counterattack on Nikaido’s sides. Usually this type of horseplay would end up with someone on his back with a tongue in his mouth, but they’re interrupted the instant Senga pulls his finger out of Niji’s grasp by a shriek so shrill that Senga half expects his windows to break.

“Definitely a Nikaido,” Senga mutters, clasping his hands over his ears as the previously cute infant turns into a red-faced wailing machine. “How do we stop it?”

“You’re the one who took away what she was holding onto,” Nikaido says, practically yelling (more than usual) to be heard even right next to Senga. “Give it back.”

Senga rushes to uncurl one of Niji’s tiny fists with his hand, which is instantly seized as the noise subsides. “She’s possessive, just like her uncle.”

“She has good taste,” Nikaido says, hugging Senga around the waist from behind as he steals a kiss to the back of Senga’s jaw. “Mine.”

“Looks like you’re sharing tonight,” Senga points out, laughing at how Niji looks over to Nikaido as if to challenge him. “You said she sleeps a lot?”

“Yeah, you just have to, like, feed her and rock her and stuff.” Nikaido starts digging through one of the bags for a blanket. “That’s what my sister said, at least. I’ve known her for about two hours longer than you, but she was fine on the way over here.”

“I wonder if any fans saw you carting a baby around,” Senga thinks out loud. “You could have the next scandal!”

“Awesome,” Nikaido replies, sounding a little distracted as he hoists himself up onto the couch and very, very carefully takes the baby Niji into his arms. Now Senga’s enamored by Nikaido, who suddenly looks older than his young age and wholeheartedly attentive for probably the first time in his life. Somehow Senga falls in love with him a little more just watching him cradle his very wide-awake niece, who is still clinging to Senga’s finger.

Senga had all kinds of plans for them tonight, mostly revolving around making out and eventually relocating to his bedroom, but all of that has changed now that they have a third. Or a half, Senga amends as Nikaido’s arms almost cover her tiny size. Maybe one-fourth.

“I think I have a couple Disney movies,” Senga offers, though he’s not yet willing to get up and remove his eyes from the sight before him that seems to stir up all of his feelings.

“She’s not going to know what we watch,” Nikaido tells him with a short laugh. “Put on whatever you want.”

“But you just said she’s still impressionable,” Senga counters.

Nikaido rolls his eyes. “Well, don’t put on _porn_ or anything.”

He turns back to the baby, and Senga pouts a little, feeling ignored. He starts to wonder if this is what Nikaido will be like as a father, which has basically all of Senga’s coherency shutting down because that’s not actually something he’s thought about before.

“Kenpi?” Nikaido says, pulling Senga from his revelation. “You look like you just saw a zombie.”

“It’s nothing,” Senga rushes to reply, ignoring the way Nikaido raises an eyebrow because he knows better. “Just jealous that you’re cuddling her and not me.”

“Get up here then,” Nikaido demands, and Senga manages to squeeze between Nikaido and the arm of the couch. He ends up using his own arm to keep Niji’s head elevated, the pair of them rocking her together while Nikaido rests his head on Senga’s shoulder because he’s in the more comfortable position to do so.

His hair smells like kiwi, loose and unstyled, and Senga buries his nose into it as he presses a kiss to Nikaido’s temple. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Nikaido says, his voice low in what he claims is a whisper, and Niji’s attention is suddenly locked on both of them. “What?”

She blinks at them, then squeezes Senga’s finger really, really hard, which Senga quickly learns is a prelude for another screaming fit. Quickly they rock her more, losing their synchronized rhythm in the process and making it worse.

“What do we do?!” Senga asks, unable to hear his own voice.

“Bottle!” Nikaido shouts, scooping the squirming baby all the way into his arms and nudging Senga toward the kitchen. “Put it in the microwave for a minute, then test it on your wrist.”

“What?” Senga yells back, and not just because he can’t hear the instructions. “Why do I have to do it? She’s your niece—you do it.”

“Then you have to hold her,” Nikaido argues.

Senga scoffs. “I can hold her. I’m stronger than you are.”

Nikaido’s face says that he doesn’t believe that for one second, but then _Niji’s_ face reaches a new level of purple and she’s thrashing so hard that she practically jumps into Senga’s arms. Nikaido gives her one last careful look before jumping up and sprinting into the kitchen, while Senga does well to keep Niji in a tight enough arm lock as he slowly goes deaf.

It’s the longest minute ever, and that includes every terrifying thing he’s ever had to do for work along with the time immediately following when he’d come out to his father about being in a serious relationship with Nikaido. Niji is squirming so much that Senga feels like he’ll drop her if she gets any advantage, which actually almost happens when she kicks him in the ribs and stuns him for the briefest fraction of a second.

Senga catches her by the legs, her upper half saved by Nikaido who practically dives back into the living room upon his well-timed return. Senga fully expects to have the baby taken away from him after that, but Nikaido just settles Niji back into a comfortable position on Senga’s lap and shows her the bottle, instantly silencing her.

His ears still ringing, Senga watches uneasily as Nikaido feeds her, nudging Senga’s elbow up a little to lift her head more. “I’m so sorry, Nika,” Senga rushes to say. “I lost my hold on her, as much as I tried. She’s so strong for such a little thing. I’m so, so sorry—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Nikaido tells him, and Senga looks up to find Nikaido staring right at him. “I’m not mad at you. It was an accident.”

“I could have…” Senga starts, realizing how badly he’s shaking when his voice reflects it, at least until Nikaido grabs his face with his free hand.

“It’s okay,” Nikaido says again, and Senga nods slowly as Nikaido comes closer. Senga’s kissed him a million times, but this time feels different, and not just because Nikaido hasn’t comforted Senga in awhile. There’s a new kind of spark when their lips touch, slowly but firmly, and Senga feels something he isn’t sure he should be feeling with a baby in his arms. At least a baby that’s not his—theirs.

“I love you,” he says without thinking.

“I love you too,” Nikaido replies, and it still tugs deep inside Senga’s heart. Nikaido breaks their kiss briefly, forehead leaning against Senga’s chin to check on his niece. “Wow, she can really put it away.”

“She’s a Nikaido, of course she can,” Senga taunts.

Nikaido just scoffs. “I guess this is as close as we’ll get.”

That numbing feeling returns to Senga’s bones, because they’ve never talked about this before, ever. He’s always figured this was just something understood by both of them that didn’t need to be discussed. They were two men, of course they couldn’t have kids. Not that they could even get married to begin with. At least not in this country.

“Do you want to be a father?” Senga blurts out, because he’s always wondered, stock interviews aside.

“Not enough to stick it to a girl,” Nikaido answers, and Senga starts to laugh until he goes on. “I wouldn’t mind if you did, though, just for that purpose.”

“For what purpose?!” Senga almost squawks.

“You know, to make a baby,” Nikaido says, lifting his eyes back to Senga’s. “For us.”

Senga blinks. “You want to raise a child with me?”

“Someday, maybe.” Nikaido smiles at him, a small one that only Senga gets to see in intimate moments like this. “Hopefully by then you’ll get better at holding them.”

If there wasn’t a happily eating baby in his arms, Senga would retaliate physically, but he settles for glaring. “Only you would make fun of me when saying something sweet like that.”

“It’s why you love me,” Nikaido replies, and he’s absolutely right. “Can we go back to kissing now? My lips are tingling even more than usual.”

Senga’s still processing that information when Nikaido returns to his mouth, never one for any kind of prelude and just diving inside. Naturally Senga lets him do what he wants, sparing a few ounces of attention to Niji between them, though it wavers with each flick of Nikaido’s tongue.

This time they’re interrupted by a burp that would put Kitayama to shame, both Senga and Nikaido laughing as they break apart while Niji looks pretty proud of herself. Definitely a Nikaido, Senga thinks as now Nikaido’s the one squeezing onto the couch and into their two-and-a-fourth person cuddle.

They watch whatever’s on TV and talk about meaningless things while Niji winds down, looking more and more sleepy as the time drags on. There is a little incident where Niji makes it clear that she should have been burped a second time, but Senga just pulls off his soiled shirt and makes Nikaido take diaper duty when the baby girl starts making obvious uncomfortable faces.

“She’s totally fighting sleep,” Senga whispers a while later, and Nikaido nods because he knows his whisper is on level with most people’s raised voices. “Let’s turn out the lights and pretend to sleep, too.”

Nikaido jumps up to flip the switches, hitting the TV on his way back, and it’s pleasantly dark when Nikaido returns to his side and curls up with them. Quickly Senga’s eyes adjust and he notices Niji’s eyes drooping, rocking her slowly while Nikaido tucks her more snugly into her blanket. Once her eyes shut completely, Senga lets out a silent sigh of relief, though he almost jerks when he feels Nikaido’s lips on his ear.

“Shh,” Nikaido breathes, the most quiet he’s ever been since Senga’s met him. “Don’t wake her up.”

“Don’t do that while she’s—” Senga starts to hiss back, but then Nikaido’s tongue is outlining the shell of his ear and it takes all of his power not to shiver and moan, letting out a tiny whine instead. “Why are you doing this _now_?”

“Because it might be our only chance,” Nikaido replies, using that near silent voice again, and it’s possibly hotter than any time he’s screamed Senga’s name. “Let’s put her in the carrier.”

Very, very carefully, the two of them manage to move Niji from Senga’s arms to the carrier, both holding their breaths when she starts to stir upon the transplant. That’s all it is, though, and Senga’s heart is still beating madly when Nikaido’s warmth disappears from his side and he’s pulled down to the floor before he can miss it.

He lands right on top of Nikaido with an ‘oof’, but that seems to be exactly where Nikaido wants him as familiar hands splay on Senga’s bare skin while their mouths collide in a much more passionate kiss. Senga wants to point out how much of a bad idea this is, not to mention beyond impressionable, but it’s been so long since Nikaido has touched him that nothing short of Niji crying will push him away.

Hands fly and kisses heat up, but absolutely no noises are made from either Senga nor Nikaido, at least until Senga’s touch drops between Nikaido’s legs. It’s just a faint mewl, but Senga quietly shushes him and drags his lips up Nikaido’s jaw until he reaches his ear. “You didn’t think this through, did you? You cannot make _a sound_.”

“I can be quiet,” Nikaido grumbles, entirely too much bass in his voice, and this time Senga shushes him right in his ear canal, smirking when he shivers.

“Prove it,” Senga says, because the only way to get Nikaido to do anything is to make it a challenge. As expected, Nikaido arches at the next touch to his cock, but nothing more than a sharp inhale is audible. “That’s good.”

Nikaido’s pants are shoved down enough to suffice while Senga kicks his off of one leg, holding back his own noises while Nikaido’s long fingers take the familiar path of stretching him one by one. It’s not that they’re beyond foreplay, it’s just that Senga wants him _right now_ and since he’s the one on top, he calls the shots. Nikaido would be the last one to argue with him usually, let alone after having such a heartfelt conversation about their future together.

He jabs Nikaido in the thigh with his knee in an obvious plea to get a move on, which has Nikaido huffing into their kiss and pointedly poking Senga in the forearm with a tube. It’s not surprising that they can still communicate like this, after years of on-stage cues and silent conversations in mixed company, but nothing quite compares to not being able to vocalize anything at all.

Senga’s breath hitches at the second finger, quickly followed by a third because by now Senga’s body opens for Nikaido’s touch like it’s programmed to do so. Nikaido knows the path by heart, stretching him more out of habit and affection than necessity, though Senga is never opposed to having those long fingers inside him, right where he wants them.

Besides, Senga has the advantage in this position, and Nikaido knows it. He does absolutely nothing to stop Senga from batting his hand away and straddling his waist, sinking down onto his cock and biting back a noise because it feels _good_. He fists the front of Nikaido’s shirt with both hands as he rocks back and forth, wondering why the hell it’s even still on, unless it’s just for Senga to hold onto.

His eyes are focused enough to see Nikaido’s mouth fall open, but nothing comes out and it’s so _unnatural_ that Senga rides him faster, _wanting_ to get a noise out of him. The always loud Nikaido who isn’t doing anymore than breathing is a little disconcerting, but a lot hot as Senga loosens his grip on Nikaido’s shirt and runs his hands underneath. Nikaido’s abs are tight, his chest heaving with silent breaths that catch in his throat when Senga twists his nipples.

Strong hands grab Senga by the hips and thrust up into him, as hard as they dare with Nikaido’s back to the floor. The apartment has carpet, but it’s probably not a good idea to go too fast in case it shakes the couch. Already it’s so deep, so _good_ , and Senga swallows his own gasp as he leans down to capture Nikaido’s mouth.

He expects Nikaido to let out a moan or something but now that it’s muffled, but all he does is kiss Senga so hard that he forgets where he is, just that he’s here with Nikaido all around him, inside him. It’s much more intense than usual, and Senga’s not sure if that’s because of how long it’s been since the last time or what they’ve talked about tonight. Either way, all he knows is Nikaido, pushing back against him as their mouths slide together like second nature.

Then he feels Nikaido’s hand wrapping around his cock and everything is so much hotter, their rhythms matching up perfectly as Nikaido twists his wrist on each upstroke. It gets more and more difficult for Senga to hold back his noises as he gets close, taking it out on Nikaido’s shirt instead and nearly ripping it from his body. Nikaido’s other hand slides through the sweat on Senga’s back, knuckles dragging up and down his spine while he breathes harshly in and out of his nose.

Senga’s orgasm nearly knocks him out, the combination of silence and feelings taking him over to the point of incoherence, and he’s barely spilling over Nikaido’s fingers when he feels Nikaido pulse inside him with a faint grunt that dies on his tongue. He’s still shaking when he comes to, stretching out on top of Nikaido and sighing softly as he feels Nikaido fall out of him, followed by a bit of his release that has Senga squirming in heightened pleasure.

It’s Nikaido who makes a face and reaches for one of the baby bags, and Senga wants to say that he’ll kick Nikaido’s ass if he even thinks about using baby wipes, but Niji chooses that moment to wake up and what little coherence he’s regained is used to remember how pants work.

Nikaido’s sister, it turns out, is a big liar. Niji doesn’t sleep more than a half hour at a time, and her cuteness wears off at about four a.m. Senga feels like he and Nikaido really are parents as they shove each other in an unconscious argument over whose turn it is to tend to her, finally bringing her and her carrier into the bedroom for easier access. Senga suggests just putting her in the bed between them, but Nikaido thinks that’s creepy even if Senga makes him get up the next three times because of it.

“That’s it,” Nikaido says, wavering where he stands as the sun peeks through the window and Niji screams her head off. “I’m calling Watta.”

The baby girl is still crying when Yokoo shows up with coffee and a lecture, which goes in one ear and out the other because Senga’s not actually awake and he’s willing to bet that Nikaido is borderline zombie. He’s also pretty sure that Niji cries even louder when Nikaido hands her over to Yokoo, but she must warm up to him because the blissful silence returns along with Nikaido’s weight on his back.

“We are never, ever having kids,” Nikaido grumbles into Senga’s hair.

Senga smiles at the thought. “We’ll see.”


End file.
